Safe
by Def Liepard
Summary: M!Robin shows Chrom that there's only one person he trusts with his love. Alternately: "Okay so the camp is full of deviants who want some part in their sex lives but they said no here's them kissy kissy."


It was one of the worst-kept secrets in camp, and nobody really treated it like it was one at all. If it hadn't been the way they looked at each other or seemed just too close for even the most platonic of relationships, then Robin's utter lack of stealth whenever he slipped into the prince's tent would have been enough. Long nights spent planning 'strategy' with the lantern off and low, stifled groans rising up for those invasive enough to sneak up to the side of the tent and listen.

Several Shepherds had done so, and Tharja in particular spent many a night wrapped in a cloak around the tent, ignoring the presence of any around her. Cordelia had a few times as well, but always claimed to be sharpening her axe when discovered; in her defense, she did always have a whetstone to her axe, and it could well have been bad timing as far as some were concerned. Miriel claimed scientific discovery. Gaius was once forcefully ejected by a Chrom wearing only a blanket, with the word 'threesome' made out amidst all of the authoritative yells. On one occasion, Kellam bore unwilling witness to it as he aided in a tactics session turned steamy, with Robin and Chrom ignoring his awkward presence for hours.

Since then, they took care to sweep the tent for Kellam and Gaius, since the rogue still occasionally tried to join in. A Fire tome on the bedside table lay ready in case they heard Tharja off to the side again in one of her less subtle noises. They knew everyone knew, save for maybe the innocent Lissa, but they didn't like their relationship to be a spectator sport that half the camp found ways to snoop in on. Especially where lecherous thieves and voyeuristic dark mages were concerned.

Once they were certain things were clear, Robin blew out the lanterns, casting darkness across the tent. The one beside Chrom's bed came last, and the exalt lay on it with a smile. The second the lights were out, his hands seized the side of Robin's cloak and pulled him down onto the bed with him. The tactician didn't fight, allowing himself to be dragged into his lover's kiss. His feet left the floor and his eyes closed, which did little in the newly dark tent until his eyes adjusted and he could see without light anyway, but it was purely reflexive.

Robin's shoulders soon found themselves relieved of his heavy coat, and it was tossed aside gladly by Chrom, who preferred his boyfriend to be able to move freely. Their kiss certainly picked up because of it, as Robin's arms had more freedom and could start pushing the bluenette's shirt up. Chrom had no idea why the tactician always wore such a heavy coat, even on days when the rest of the camp wore their civilian clothing, but he never complained about it, because he always seemed nervous without it on when going about his day. Probably feelings tied to his amnesia that Chrom didn't want to start prodding too hard.

"I want you tonight," Robin purred into Chrom's lips as his teeth tugged gently on them. His hands ran across the prince's abs, unwilling to cease their fondling of his muscles by anything short of divine providence.

Chuckling, Chrom tried not to appear smug as he replied with, "You want me every night."

With a shake of his head, Robin peeled the blue shirt up Chrom's chest a little and pressed his body down into the lord's tightly. "Of course I do, but I mean it. I want you inside of me, to take me, to let me feel vulnerable for you tonight. You're the only one I can trust to see that part of me."

Robin being the bottom was definitely nothing new, but it surprised Chrom to hear him get so poetic about it, to make it sound like it meant more to him to receive than just a means to release. He nodded, and responded by pressing his lips into his lover's with the sort of passion that told him he could always hold that trust in him. It was important that he had the tactician's trust, because he felt a deep connection to him, one that ran well past their romantic entanglements. It went down to their souls, and he returned that trust. Chrom never thought it possible that he'd meet the person he'd connect with the most passed out in a field without memories, but from the first night with Robin in camp he could feel it.

He returned from his contemplation just in time to end the kiss and smile. "You can open up to me like that. You do so much for the rest of the Shepherds, and whenever someone needs to lean on another you're there to help them. I want to be the person you lean on when you need to, okay?" /His hands wrapped tightly around Robin and he leaned forward to kiss his cheek, lips drifting further along his face and peppering quick pecks along his skin. When he reached Robin's ear he stopped, and before he even began the assault Robin was already melted and pliable in his hands.

They slowly sat up, Robin not quite in his lap, but still halfway atop him, leaned forward so that he didn't have to pry Chrom from his ear. Every nibble and hot breath warmed him over, all that heat easing down to between his legs. He knew his love of Chrom ran deep because it wasn't Chrom's very easy to look at body that got him excited, but his affection and his protective touch. Just knowing he was beside him, loving him and being intimate, was all he needed to get in the mood.

His hands eased down to Chrom's trousers, and he started tugging at them until Chrom pulled himself up and allowed Robin to drag them down to his knees, taking his smallclothes with him. He then settled his palms onto Chrom's thighs as he sat back down, resting them there patiently as he eased his lips against his boyfriend's jawline, kissing and nibbling at it, even if it meant loosing the mouth from his ear in the process. They were still close enough that he could hear every sound Chrom made, and that was the most important part.

The hands in his lap meant that he could feel Chrom's need even without looking down to see it for himself. His keen palms picked up every squirm and shudder that ran through him, and whenever he seemed to calm down, his fingertips drumming inward would start him right back up. He liked to tease Chrom just a little, just to let him have a bit of vulnerability too. It wasn't long before he gave in to the panting prince, and when his hand grasped Chrom's shaft he found it aching and oh-so-receptive to his touch. The teasing paid of beautifully, and he started giving him what he wanted by slowly pumping his hand along the warm appendage.

Chrom leaned his head back and loosed a moan, knowing that Robin could latch onto the exposed skin. As the sound rumbled in his throat, Robin's mouth descended tightly upon his neck, eager to feel the vibration of it against his lips. The hand quickened just a little from the tactician's own excitement at feeling just how worked up Chrom already was, and his thumb rubbed along the tip in slow circles. Biting down on his lip, the bluenette leaned into his lover's ear and gave him the most alluring groan he had in him as his hands brushed along Robin's trousers to feel him out as well.

Not very far behind in arousal, Robin's dick made a tent in his trousers as it stood at full length, aching in his pants and loathing the patient, loving treatment Chrom received. Even at the brief squeeze, Robin was quick to pull himself away a little and lower his lips down to Chrom's collarbone as a few drops of pre trickled out and were rubbed into his head by the eager hand. Once he started downward he didn't stop, skipping over every clothed inch of chest as he raced his head down to Chrom's lap. Once there, he teased his lips across the strong, firm thigh with plenty of wet kisses. His hand slid down the exalt's cock in preparation for it, stroking him from the base instead of the middle, and becoming a slower, tighter motion.

The next shudder was very physical, as Chrom shook a little from the shoulders down, easing himself down onto the bed. He grabbed pillows to support his back, slipping them beneath himself so he could comfortably look down his body at the man who so gladly sank his head between his legs. The kisses grew wetter as he drew closer, until finally Robin's lips parted and pressed against the side of his penis. He lost it there, head thrown back again as he tried to stifle a moan. He didn't want to draw any attention to the tent, as anyone could have sidled up to it after they'd started and peered in on them, and he didn't want to interrupt his lovemaking for another half-dressed sweep around the tent's exterior to find Tharja in a big, closed cloak with her sleeves empty. Again.

As his tongue dragged up the side, Robin's eyes drew upward to meet Chrom's. They'd adjusted to the darkness by that point, and he could see Chrom's smile and the fire lying behind his eyes. The passion there drove him, because when such a loving gaze stared back into his soul it was impossible to not give it everything it wanted and deserved. He needed to make Chrom feel good just as badly as Chrom needed to feel it. His mouth closed around the thick head and he pushed down, taking him into his mouth and wasting no time in dragging his tightly-sealed lips up and down the needy flesh.

It didn't take long for Chrom's hand to end up in his lover's hair, or for his loving caress to turn into a slightly more forceful guide. Chrom had never done that before, using his fingers in his hair to suggest he go further or help guide his pace, but he did it with a gentle hand and Robin found no reason not to move a little faster and deeper than he'd have gone to start with, breaking the seal of his lips to deliver a sloppy kiss to his lover's penis. His hand pumped quicker to adjust for the new pace, and his pinkie finger pressed into Chrom's thigh as his hand sank down a little, his mouth needing more space as Chrom eased him even further down.

Robin wondered if it was a symbolic gesture, a way of telling him that if he was going to surrender and let his guard down to Chrom, that Chrom was going to do things more on his terms. Of course, he could just as easily have been caught up in the moment and eager to feel himself deeper inside Robin's hot, eager, wet mouth. Both worked just fine for the tactician, who serviced his best friend eagerly regardless of intention.

Soon enough, his head was down entirely, braced against Chrom's thigh, and the entirety of the prince's cock passed through his lips. Even with how far it went, he didn't falter, didn't stop for a second as he loved Chrom with his mouth, and maybe a little more than that. All he was after was the feeling of the strong fingers in his hair tightening with a reflexive desperation when he drove Chrom far enough. It would be the beginning of the end for him, and even if the tactician still wore pants and ignored the aching cries for attention between his own legs, the gentle tug on his scalp and the shudder slipping past the prince's lips were almost as satisfying as releasing into his mouth.

"Ah, Robin," the exalt crooned, and hearing his name with such sweet, deep tones made him falter for a second as his body trembled. Chrom was very rarely smooth and legitimately seductive, and though very physically attractive didn't really say much that could make anyone's knees turn to mush. But to hear his name scratching its way through Chrom's throat made him buckle and melt. He hadn't even fully recovered from it when the fingers dug into his scalp, tightening around some hair and tugging it against his head gently. Robin found himself pushed down and held there, not able to complain one bit as Chrom's hips bucked and the throb in his mouth told him that it was all over. What space was left in his mouth quickly filled up, but Robin was quick to swallow it, to leave no drops, no mess.

Chrom held his head in place, loving how each post-orgasmic twitch and rob felt so much better inside of his lover's hot, wet mouth. When finally it all subsided, he let Robin go, and the desperate tactician scurried up his body for a kiss with the sort of desperation he wouldn't show if his life was in danger. His lips came down hot against Chrom's, and he pressed into the kiss without a care for any lingering tastes on his tongue as it pushed into his best friend's mouth. Chrom's hands were on his trousers in seconds, as he could feel Robin's need against his thigh and wasn't one to leave him begging for too long. One of the tactician's hands stroked Chrom's cheek, and the other fumbled at the beside table for the bottle of oil they had there for exactly the occasion. His hand fumbled clumsily, due to the darkness and his need and the fact his eyes refused to pry themselves from Chrom's.

It took far too long for him to find the oil, and once Chrom had helped his friend out of his clothes he leaned back and managed to grab it on the first try. He chalked it up to just how much Robin needed it, how much the lust clouded him in that moment and left him clumsy. Chrom was the one who needed to get to the oil anyway, so it wasn't that big of a deal. He ran the bottle down Robin's back, letting it and his fingertips dig into the skin, and he could feel against his thigh just how much the mage loved it. Once he reached the small of Robin's back he popped off the cap and ran his fingers down the crook of his ass, spreading the cheeks apart slightly and pouring some of the oil directly down.

The cold, slick lubricant made Robin shudder from genuine, non-erotic sensation, and it sharpened his senses a little, anchored him back to reality for a moment. He was still lost in Chrom's lips, still touching his chest and his hair, showing his love for him any way he could, but the rest of the world existed again. It wasn't something he particularly wanted in his quest to get swept away by the strong prince, but it was probably for the best. Only love was able to cloud him, but it was particularly fierce when it did so.

After slicking up his fingers with the oil, he sank two of them into his ass, and just as quickly as it appeared, reality vanished for him again. He focused on the digits, on the oil that he pushed into his tight hole, and to how the cold sensation this time was most definitely erotic. The fingers parted, scissoring again and again to spread him open a little, and soon enough Robin was rocked back against them, grinding his aching, needy dick against Chrom, not caring if he blew his load right there and couldn't even climb into his lap and take him. It felt too good for him to care, especially as a third finger managed to ease its way into his now slightly looser hole and begin contributing.

"You wanted to be vulnerable," Chrom said lowly, staring up into Robin's eyes even though his lids were closed and he probably wasn't listening. "Is this enough for you? Do you feel safe in my arms here?"

"Nnngh, yes!" he cried out with inappropriate volume, clutching at the strong shoulder and hip beneath him as he ground his nose into Chrom's. "I might have made a lot of mistakes-I don't even know most of what I've done but I'm sure there were plenty-but none of them have to do with you. I have no regrets about my love for you." His forehead pressed into Chrom's and he tried to bite down all the sounds that tried to sneak past his lips. He was being honest, and felt that loosing a few moans would ruin the impact of his sentiment.

Robin didn't have to be the one to ruin it, because the fingers pressing in to the last knuckle made him jerk forward, his cock rubbing up against Chrom's, which was still just a hair too sensitive after orgasm. The exalt moaned instead, his own hips starting to rock, craving the sensation of their firm shafts pressed tight and grinding against each other. He didn't have to move too much, because his fingers quickened the pace as they parted and prepared Robin for him, and that had the tactician moving more than enough on his own.

"I need you so bad," he purred into Chrom's neck, trying to not bite too hard into his neck as his body pressed down as tight as it could against the other's. He was holding himself together simply because he didn't want to lose it before he even got Chrom inside of him, no matter how tempting it was with the prince's cock twitching below his as they rubbed together. It would have been so easy to give in, but he needed Chrom more than he needed to cum.

Deciding that he was ready, Chrom pulled the fingers out of him, the slick hand gripping his cheek as Robin pushed forward, slipping further up Chrom's body as he pulled himself upright. He sat down in his boyfriend's lap, the still slimy cock tip rubbing against his rim. It was difficult not to push down and take it all into him at once. Very difficult. Damn near impossible. Especially when the oily hand squeezed him harder and the dry hand threaded its fingers through his. Robin pressed down harder, taking it into him a little, and his free hand pressed down into Chrom's bare chest to help balance him.

The tight warmth enveloped Chrom's cock slowly, and each time Robin lifted himself up, the drop brought him a little further down, easing more of him in. He tightened his grip on his lover's hand just in time to watch Robin pitch forward, leaning into a shudder all the way down to a kiss. As much as Chrom loved pinning Robin to the bed or bending him over something, there was a certain perfection in the position he took. The warmth and intimacy of him riding his lap was something lost when using the wall to pound Robin against, and it left them in a prime position to kiss with ease, and Robin's lips made it clear that he wanted to do plenty of that.

Eventually, their fingers parted, and while Chrom's ended up in Robin's hair, the tactician wrapped his around his needy, aching shaft, and started to pump in time with his hips. Their kiss was sloppy and needy, especially as Robin started to lose his rhythm and begin to merely rock with frantic desperation, not trying to keep a steady beat so much as do whatever felt right in the next second. It was arrhythmic and erratic, and soon enough their kiss parted as Robin sat up again, making his quick, hurried masturbation into a spectacle, something for the exalt to see whenever he broke the loving gaze they shared.

"Only you," he said breathlessly, leaning his head back. He'd gone far enough that all of Chrom was inside of him when he came down, and the exalt's hips started moving in a way that made it hard to stay upright. "I trust only you with seeing me like this." His cheeks went red and he bit his lip to stifle another sound, still unwilling to ruin their loving moment with shameless, lusty sounds, even if it was the heartfelt sentiment that felt out of place as Chrom thrust into him.

Both of Chrom's hands went to Robin's hips, and he started guiding him steadily, rocking his own upward and letting Robin simply squirm atop his penis. It helped keep them steady and regular, even if Robin had trouble staying still and ensured that the pace wouldn't stick as he bounced of his own reflexive volition.

The noises rising from the tent could not have possibly gone unheard by anyone else who was nearby, but Robin was beyond caring by then, and moaned with reckless volume, Chrom's name spilling out amidst the more monosyllabic expressions that the rising heat throughout him left boiling in his lungs. His arm was probably getting sore; he couldn't tell if it was or not, but he knew he couldn't stop. He could feel his shaft twitching in his hands as he stroked it, his vigorous motions making the tip sway back and forth along Chrom's warm flesh. The only certainty left was that he had to keep going, keep chasing release at his lover.

There wasn't much distant left to close. He could have easily finished the second the oil ran down his ass, to be honest, but he didn't want to miss out on everything that came after, and he was very thankful for that. It was simply a matter of waiting for Chrom to catch up, and the throbbing inside of his ass told him it wasn't very far to go. He was tight enough that even though he was on his second, Chrom didn't have to wait very long, especially when combined with the kisses and the moans and the sight of Robin desperately stroking himself in his lap.

Robin came first. He didn't mean to, but it all became too much and he couldn't keep it down any longer. He screamed, trembling as he lurched forward and hunched over Chrom, his tip spurting thick ropes of hot seed across the exalt's chest. His strokes didn't stop, and he milked out every drop onto his lover's toned, muscular form. To him, it was some strange expression of adoration. Maybe. It might have just been the lusty haze talking, as his senses dulled and remained seated only because he knew that Chrom was close behind.

Chrom's second load came soon after amidst an aftershock that had Robin twitching. It was warm as it filled into him, but the true reward was hearing the weak, groaned, "Robin," that spilled past Chrom's lips. The tactician lay down, not caring about the semen on his chest as he nuzzled into his neck. Chrom pulled out of him, and then let his strong arms hang loosely over his boyfriend's back.

They lay in silence as the afterglow left them both breathless, and the chirping of crickets played beneath their heavy breaths.

"I feel safe," Robin whispered. "With you. I'll always feel safe when I'm with you. Everyone in camp depends on me or wants something from me. Oftentimes emotionally, and I can't let them down. But you, I can open up to and be vulnerable for, just as you can be vulnerable for me."

Chrom lay there and listened, his fingers tracing the muscles in Robin's back. He leaned against the tactician's head, still tucked beneath his neck, and sighed happily. "You complete me. We're two halves of a whole, and I'm honoured to be the one you'll turn to. I can be strong for my people, so surely I can be strong for the people who matter most to me."

Fighting back the sappy tears, Robin nuzzled into him and cooed. "I'll never be alone again, will I?"

"I won't let you."


End file.
